


No Chance of Survival

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We will shut the gates and no longer import goods for the time being. It’s the only way we can be sure we won’t let someone with that disease in and infect our kingdom.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Chance of Survival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xahra99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xahra99/gifts).



The disease had spread slowly but by the time news of it reached their shores, it was a very big problem. From what they knew of the disease, it was possibly airborne and came on slowly. First came the coughing and nothing more. 

It seemed relatively harmless until the fourth day when spasms and a high fever took over. Death came soon after.

Cinderella never considered that she would be the one her people turned to as a virtual pandemic quickly swept across the different kingdoms. With her husband abroad and dealing with treaty issues between them and another kingdom, it fell on Cinderella’s shoulders to deal with the outbreak of this deadly disease.

Barely a few months into her marriage and Cinderella was already facing running a kingdom on her own. The advisers were there to help but a majority of it would fall on her shoulders.

“Your grace, have you reached a decision?”

The latest meeting had brought less than stellar news. In fact, it was downright devastating. The disease of unknown origin was getting closer and closer to their shores. Since they didn’t know the exact cause, they had to do something.

This included closing their borders and shutting down all trading for the time being.

“We will shut the gates and no longer import goods for the time being. It’s the only way we can be sure we won’t let someone with that disease in and infect our kingdom.”

Cinderella had thought long and hard about the decision. It was the last thing she wanted to do because shutting down their borders would be potentially disastrous but so would leaving them open.

“I’m sure it won’t be for long, your grace. We’ll have things up and running in no time.”

The kingdom relied on imports as most kingdoms did but it’s biggest export had to be tea. They were all large tea drinkers themselves-- it was an important part of their morning, afternoon, and evening routine. 

“For the kingdom’s sake I hope it doesn’t.”

When she left her childhood home to marry the prince, Cinderella had imagined quite a different future than the one she was living now. During moments alone it was easy to imagine herself back in her little spot in the kitchen by the fireplace.

Cinderella's mother was the one who gave her a chance at a new life. It was an insult to her memory to wish for those moments when she had been the most miserable.

At the beginning, Cinderella tried to remain positive for her kingdom. They had to ration food and other supplies but she assured the public that it was only going to be temporary and that the conditions were necessary for now. Most of them seemed to understand at first, but when Cinderella got news of her husband’s trip being extended because of the pandemic, the understanding fell.

She knew they saw her as an outsider but Cinderella wouldn’t let that deter her. The kingdom was going to have to depend on her-- whether they liked it or not.

~*~

It turned out that fate was not on their side. The pandemic only became worse and her husband fell ill. Cinderella and rest of the kingdom were the last ones to find out.

She read the letter again and again, unable to comprehend what it was saying at first. After it hit Cinderella, all there was to do was inform the rest of the council. It wasn’t until that night that she let herself break down for the first time. Cinderella sobbed until the pillow until sleep finally came over her.

What was she going to do? The entire kingdom was depending on her so Cinderella had to try her best to push her feelings aside. With the pandemic spreading, their food shortage was starting to become a problem and as was the fact that they couldn’t trade.

Tea was an important export for them and brought in most of the money for the kingdom. Without it, they were struggling and would continue to struggle.

“Your grace, are we to keep rationing?” one of her councilmen answered.

Cinderella stared at him impassively. “We have no choice but to keep rationing our food and water. Make sure that everyone is given the same amount of ration. It doesn’t matter if they are a noble or servant. Everyone will be treated equally.”

Some may not be pleased with this fact but Cinderella refused to change her mind. It was what was going to be best for the kingdom.

In Cinderella’s own little corner by the fireplace, things had been so simple and clear. Now, Cinderella felt so many doubts. However she still felt like she was doing the right thing. If they catered towards the nobles and themselves, others in the kingdom would suffer. She was taught to always put kindness above all else and that was what she was going to do.

“As you wish, your grace.”

He bowed and quickly left the room. Slowly the rest of the council left the room, which left Cinderella alone. The tears pooled in her eyes but they didn’t slip down her cheeks. Cinderella refused to leave the room in such a state.

After taking a deep breath, Cinderella calmly walked out of the room. She nodded towards the few council members she passed, intending to talk privately with some of her advisors. They had a plan set in place but it didn’t change the fact that the situation was becoming more concerning.

“How many more months do you think we can last” Cinderella asked her adviser once they were in private. The advisers would know more about the situation than the council members would.

“Do you want me to be completely honest, your grace?”

“Of course.”

He sighed deeply. “Two or three months more your grace unless this pandemic settles down, which it doesn’t seem to be doing your grace. It’s spreading even more and only a matter of time before it hits our boarders I imagine.”

It was something Cinderella and the rest of the kingdom had to resign themselves to.


End file.
